Yule ball with a twist
by thereallifemione
Summary: GOF alternate Yule Ball, what if Ron didn't go to the ball with Padma? What if a 7th year girl asked him? Would Hermione get jealous? Would she dump Krum and fight for what’s rightfully hers? Finished! Please review, I love to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, if like me you got slightly heartbroken by the way the yule ball turned out I hope you enjoy my version of the events, notice I'm a Ron + Hermione lover so don't get too suprised if things just fall into place for them._  
**

**Chapter 1 The divination tower **

Up on the divination tower a girl gazed absentmindedly into her crystal ball, she as many others hated divination class, but it wasn't because she didn't have the faintest idea of what Trelawney was talking about, it was simply because she was better at it than her, and Trelawney found this immensely annoying.

Once or twice they had brawled about this, but seeing how she was a 7th year, and she was right about her visions Trelawney had just decided to let it go and give her the cold shoulder until she graduated.

This girl's name was Anna Holmes a Ravenclaw student and she didn't particularly "like" her gift, it was somehow confusing and always up for interpretation, but she learned to live with it.

Just now she was having one of those so called visions revealed to her...

She was standing in the great hall with lovely decorations all over, wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair and make up looked perfect. She was in front of a boy but she couldn't see his face; he was tall, slim and had fiery red hair. They were saying something to each other and then Anna could see herself leaning towards him, she'd kiss him, they would then hug and slow dance, he would whisper something to her ear and she would smile broadly while a tear fell discreetly down her cheek...

That's all she saw, she hated when her visions were soundless like this one, but she thought to herself that she had seldom looked so happy in her life...

"Anna, who are you going with to the ball?"

Anna snapped back to reality as she saw her friend Alexandra looking at her with intense eyes.

"What ball?"

"The yule ball, silly, you really do live in the clouds" Alex smiled.

The yule ball...that's right Anna had heard that it was a tradition for the tri wizard tournament; that must have been her vision...

"Anna!"

"Oh! Sorry Alex, I don't know yet, but don't worry I'll soon find out..." she sighed again.

**_Somewhat confused?_**

**_Don't worry, keep on reading and you'll find out. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I tried to tie some loose ends from the series in this one too so don't get to surprised. _**

**Chapter 2 The meeting **

The trio sat in the great hall while doing their potions essay, Snape kept a close watch on them, Ron and Harry were specially getting on his nerves, they were babbling on about not having dates for the ball, and suddenly Miss Granger handed in her work and stormed out.

While she passed she almost pushed a very absentminded Anna who had just stood up to head out of the room herself, Hermione didn't so much as look at her so Anna traced back to were she had come from to try and explain the source of this girl's distress.

There, close to were the girl had sat were the Weasley twins, she had cringed at the idea that maybe one of them was the one from her vision, for she knew them all too well, but quickly threw out the idea for their hair wasn't exactly a match to what she saw. Suddenly she saw him, another ginger sitting near the twins, another Weasley, she saw the vision once more in her head and sat back down as it hit her, it was him, his name was Ron, she had heard of him, mostly out of her class mates saying he was Harry Potter's best friend and that he always got into trouble.

"Well might as well see if I'm right" she thought and quickly headed his way, while discreetly pulling out her wand and making a nonverbal charm that made whole Slytherin table start laughing uncontrollably, Snape quickly headed over there leaving the Gryffindor table unsupervised, she swiftly sat down at the spot Hermione had left, and everyone stared as she quickly proceeded.

"Hi, Ron" she smiled kindly.

Ron took several seconds to get the point that she was speaking to him, she was a very pretty girl not much taller than Hermione, he thought he had seen her once or twice before but really couldn't place where, she had very straight long golden hair parted so that it covered part of one of her stunning aqua colored eyes, her skin was almost alabastery white for the exception of her cheeks which were flushed in a pretty pink color. He was trying and failing horribly to reply when she cut him off explaining.

"I'm sorry, that's so rude off me, my name is Anna Holmes, I know you don't know me, but I would like to have a chance to change that, I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?"

Ron was still speechless, he had just told Harry that they would have to find partners by the end of the day and was now turning a shade of pink achievable only by him, his brothers interceded.

"Sure, Anna he'd love to" said George

"Lovely to see you as always" winked Fred motioning to the Slyterin table who was now settling down with Snape looking particulary menacing.

"Great" she smiled back at Ron who was still speechless, "Then I'll see you around" she got up in one motion as she saw Snape heading back, she turned around and winked at the twins as she whispered "Thanks guys", and headed back to her table.

"What was that all about!" asked Harry bewildered who had been sitting with his mouth open the entire time.

"That!" stated the twins "Was Anna Holmes."

"Who the hell is Anna Holmes?" asked a more confused Harry.

"It's not who the hell mate"

"It's what the hell"

Ron and Harry just looked more and more confused each second.

The twins just looked annoyed at their ignorance.

"She's a legend, a living legend, and we still haven't been able to figure her out yet"

"It's as she has powers beyond our comprehension, she can get away with murder if she wanted and nobody would know who to blame."

"What!" whimpered a now somewhat scared Ron.

"Not like that you git, it's well difficult to explain"

"For example..."

"She knew we had the marauders map, and she was the one who showed us how to use it"

"Not only that, when we asked her how she knew about it, she only winked at us and told us she really couldn't say"

"We assumed she had it before we did and that Filch had taken it from her"

"But then after that we watched her for a while on the map and we discovered something even weirder, she would almost never be were she was supposed to, she could be wandering around in Filch's office, with Filch in there for all she cared and would not get caught"

"At first we thought she had an invisibility cloak but, then there were things that just didn't match..."

"Like what?" asked an Harry intrigued.

"Well she would just vanish from the map and appear in a different floor, like if she could apparate within the school"

"How can that be?" Asked Ron.

"Well, that little brother will be for you to find out"

"It's amazing she asked you out, Merlin knows we've tried for years to get an opportunity like that to know her secrets" they both stood up and patted their little brother back.

"Well" Ron smiled, "at least she was cute."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you like this bit it's one of my favorites. _**

**Chapter 3 By the lake **

The next day Ron and Harry were hanging in the yard while complaining about the social behaviors of girls and watching a bunch of Beauxbatons pass by, Harry had finally asked Parvati to the ball the day before when they had returned to the common room.

"Cheer up boys we aren't that difficult to manage"

Ron and Harry searched for the source of the voice before looking up to find Anna sitting on top of the largest tree. She suddenly jumped off making everyone flinch, then grabbing on to the last branch before reaching the ground to slow her fall and letting go again now standing in front of the pair staring at awe with their mouths slightly parted.

"What? It's just a sticky hands charm"

They still were in sort of a shock so she continued.

"Harry I think I saw Hedwig head towards the owlery a second ago maybe you'd like to go check"

Harry remembered he was waiting for a message so he quickly dashed away, leaving Ron behind with Anna.

Ron didn't dislike Anna, he even thought she was cute, she would give out an air of mystery with her golden hair covering slightly her left side leaving her blue green eyes peeking mischievously through the strands, but she did intimidate him a bit.

"How about a walk?"

Ron nodded gently with slight bewilderment in his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts Ron" she smiled.

He blushed not realizing he was staring.

"Why did you ask me to the ball, why not ask someone from your year?"

She stared at him a while obviously thinking what to answer then looked ahead and sighed.

"Mmm, well mostly because I think you're cute (she blushed a bit while speaking), and since I'm graduating this year, I thought it would be a good opportunity to know you better, I'd hate to think I missed out on a chance to meet someone special" (Ron blushed harder) "...and why not ask someone from my year, well manly because their all pompous asses" she grinned.

Ron smiled "Even Diggory?"

"Ha, don't even get me started with that one, it all goes downhill once they know they're good looking"

"Really?" Ron seamed surprised that a girl wouldn't drool over Diggory.

"If you don't believe me just look at your brothers, they think they're all that, DON'T YOU BOYS!" She yelled the last part and then smiled staring at a bunch of trees across the way. Ron flinched as the twins came out of them with their hands over their ears, no doubt eavesdropping with some charm.

"Always a pleasure seeing you Anna" yelled Fred.

"Carry on" stated George and they both headed away quietly still rubbing their sore ears.

"Bloody Hell! How did you know they were...?"

She gave him a mischievous smile "Believe me with those two you learn to keep your eyes peeled"

"You don't have to tell me" laughed Ron.

"You have a really nice smile you know?" she said while sitting at the edge of the lake.

"Thanks, you too" he blushed. He hadn't even realized they had walked this far, he took a seat by her side, feeling somewhat like he was talking to the big sister he never had.

"So, tell me, why hadn't you ask anyone to the ball? Anna saw immediately that the question made him uncomfortable, he stayed in silence for a while before he started babbling to himself.

"Well... I tried... but she can be so difficult sometimes... I would of taken her if she wasn't so bloody proud!"

"Who?" she cooed.

He jumped as if snapping out of a trance and blushed as he just now noticed he was talking out loud.

"Is it Granger?" (his eyes bulged out slightly) "It is, no wonder she stormed out of the hall, don't tell me you were planning on asking her out 'till the last minute!" She started giggling uncontrollably, grabbing her stomach and tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"What? I was making her a favor! And then she goes and makes up this lie about someone else asking her!"

"Why would you think that's a lie?" She asked calming down and wiping a tear off her cheek.

"She's a bloody know it all!"

"And you love that don't you?" she teased.

"What!" He blushed furiously. "I do not!"

"Really, so tell me why didn't you ask anyone else?"

"Well...I just... didn't get the chance to!"

"Or was it because you wanted to wait a while so you wouldn't seem too eager?"

"Bloody hell could you stop messing with my mind already!"

"Ok, ok sorry, I'll stop now" she smiled "...now I know why she likes fighting with you so much..." Ron threw her a stern look before she laughed again.

"You want me to find out if it's true that she has a date?... 'Cause I could find out for you..."

"Really?" he beamed at the thought.

"Sure, but I'll cost you" she smiled slyly.

"What?" he asked with a whimper.

"You have to dance with me at the ball all night"

"But..t..t... I can't dance!" his ears turning crimson.

"I'll teach you" she smiled, "Come on stand up"

"Right here?"

"Yeah!"

"But I should really get going, I have tons of homework!"

"Don't be such a pussy!"

"I'm not a pussy!"

"Then show me"

"But there's no music!"

She then looked around and transfigured a huge rock into a phonogram, he looked at her both surprised and defeated and just put up his hand, she took it in hers and placed the other on her waist, at first he put up a fight but quickly gave in, he started actually having fun, she was a good dance teacher unlike McGonagall, she would give him pointers and make up fun steps which they laughed together at. After a while she stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Ron I think your homework's calling you"

"Wow, (he saw the sun had disappeared from the sky) how late is it?"

"Pretty late, go on, I'll send an owl later on with the answer to your question (Ron took a second to remember what she was talking about) ... now run she'll probably be waiting for you!"

He looked up to the Gryffindor tower and saw the lights in the common room still on. "Stop taking the mickey out of me Anna!" he looked back to find that Anna wasn't there anymore.

"I swear that girl is bloody weird" he smiled and headed back humming the phonogram's tune all they way back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The barn owl **

His heart sank as he found only Harry waited for him in the common room, he told him everything that happened and after some homework they retired to their room. Ron found a white barn owl waiting for him at the side of his four post bed, perched sleepily by his trunk, it carried two notes written by Anna, the first simply said: "Read the next one in private and take the owl with you", he didn't quite understand this but didn't want to argue, so he took the bird and closed the curtains of his bed. He took the next note which just read: "Try not to scream". As he lowered the piece of parchment he noticed the owl wasn't there anymore but instead, there were it had once been now stood Anna with a finger upon her lips signaling Ron to keep quiet. He jumped gasping, Anna quickly covered his mouth, and whispered "Sorry to scare you, I'm an animagus, promise me you won't tell anyone". He nodded still wide eyed, so Anna let go.

"She does have a date" she whispered.

Ron remembered why he had waited for her letter in the fist place, and he felt something inside him churn at the thought of someone else holding her, dancing with her kissing her goodnight.

"Ron, don't you wanna know who it is?"

His first impulse was to go find this guy and make him regret the day he was born, but then he would think how much she would hate him for that, and all because he hadn't had the bolloks to ask her in the first place.

"Ron? Are you ok?

He snapped out of his trance, frowned and just said while he laid down and covered himself up to his head with his blanket "I don't wanna know anymore, she can go with whoever she bloody well chooses"

Anna made one swift movement and took Ron's wand and made a quick silencing and impertuable charm on his curtains before yelling.

"Why you great prat!" she stood up on the bed and kicked him hard on the bum while he was still curled up under his covers. He jumped and glared up at her, she looked positively menacing which was really a funny sight considering she was in her nightgown and had her arms on her hips.

"Ow, what was that for?" he yelled at her choking back a laugh "I'll still go to the ball with you!"

"You are daft!" she sat back down at the bed with a sigh "I don't care if you dump me or not, but you clearly like this girl, and you don't seem to do anything about it"

"I don't like her!" he yelled aggravated.

Anna just glared back, "she likes you too, if that's what you're wandering"

Ron gasped he watched Anna eagerly, his ears turning a bright shade of red "Did she tell you?" he couldn't suppress the excitement in his voice.

Anna smiled "No, but I can tell, and your reaction proved my point"

He scowled and once again cover himself up in the covers.

"Come one Ron" she threw all caution to the wind and snatched his pillow and started attacking him with it.

"Whaa.. quit it" He sheltered himself under the covers.

"Ron come one you can still win her back"

"Oh yeah, how? he murmured under the covers.

"I have a plan" Anna leaned in and whispered to his ear.

"But I'll need your help".

"Oh yeah what's the plan?" he spoke almost bored.

"Just look at me"

Ron uncovered himself slowly, Anna was sitting at the far end of his bed, looking at herself with a large mirror that she had apparently transfigured out of the pillow with his wand the mirror was blocking her but she was apparently doing something to her face.

"I can't see you behind that mirror" growled Ron but immediately sat up as she pulled the mirror away.

"What do you think, am I close?

Ron couldn't believe his eyes, there sitting on the far end of his bed was Hermione, only it wasn't her, she had blue green eyes and her voice wasn't hers.

"Anna?" he whimpered.

"Yup, what do you think, could I fool you? she beamed in a very Hermionish way.

"Your eyes and voice are still yours" He almost squeaked he couldn't stop gaping at her, his mind started spinning, imagining Hermione sitting there on his bed in her nightgown, only it wasn't her.

"Oh right, I can't really change my voice, I would have to fake it but let me see what I can do with the eyes" She put up the mirror again and had to conjure up a candle in the air to look at herself better she took a while before she put the mirror down again.

"Is that it?" she smiled at Ron who couldn't even blink.

"How can you do that you didn't even use polyjuice potion!" He couldn't believe the resemblance.

"Well that would certainly be easier, since I can only transfigure some of my features and hair this way, I still can't manage changing my body that much though, but I noticed my body is not all that different from hers I'm an inch taller but a pair of heels can fix that"

"Wait and what is all this for?"

"So you can go with her, the real her to the ball"

"I think people will notice if there's two Hermiones in the ball!"

"Don't worry about that, we'll be careful" she smiled malevolently.

**_Hope you like it so far, I still have various options of how to continue this story so please tell me what you think of it... R&R_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you all for reading!_**

**Chapter 5 The awakening**

Hermione woke up next morning in a terrible mood, she'd had another nightmare in which Ron and her had a terrible fight, he had told her she was an ugly know it all and that he'd never see her as anything else; she had cried and screamed her heart out at him during her dream; now laying awake in her bed and feeling that the pillow was somewhat damp she wondered if she had also really screamed in real life. She looked around and to her surprise found everyone else was still asleep.

"Typical" she thought, "nobody gets an early start on the day", she climbed out of her four poster bed and to her surprise found a letter on her trunk.

"That's odd, usually we get our mail until breakfast" She took the letter and immediately a small gasp escaped her mouth.

"Mione" it simply read.

She recognized Ron's handwriting. She opened the letter quickly, Ron never wrote to her, not even during summer break. She read the letter hungrily, it was short but made it's point.

"Mione, I'm sorry. I know I was a prat for trying to ask you to the ball until the last minute, please find it in your heart to forgive me.

I just hope that whoever is taking you appreciates how special you are and shows you a good time.

Sincerely

A clueless git (Ron)"

She couldn't believe it, Ron actually was apologizing, he called her special, she sat down on her bed, it was almost too much to bear, but she couldn't change her mind now, Victor had asked her since the moment they announced the ball, she had turned him down several times saying she needed time to think but really waiting for Ron to puck up the courage, she had finally told Victor yes, when she had lost all hope and now this! No, it wouldn't matter, even if she wanted to go with Ron she couldn't back down now, besides he had been asked too, she heard Lavander and Parvati talking about it yesterday, a 7th year, apparently pretty too. She laid down again on her bed watching out the window, she curled to her side and hugged her pillow.

"It's too late now" she whimpered, a tear rolling down her cheek. It was true a few hours later the ball would start. But she did not notice a white barn owl perched in a shadow on the top of her four poster bed watching her from above.

**_Please R&R._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I swear I'm doing the best I can to finish it, school won't let me.**_

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**Chapter 6 The preparations**

Ron was pacing furiously by the side of his four poster bed, it was late and everyone had already left for breakfast, he hadn't been less hungry in his life, there was a huge knot in the pit of his stomach.

"How could I've written that?"

"How could I've let her talk me into it?"

He was now reminiscing on what had occurred the night before.

"Ron you have to write her a letter" Anna told him sternly.

"What? What for? I can't do anything anymore, it's too late! He crossed his arms childlike and sat on his bed.

Anna made a slight motion with his wand and a piece of parchment and a quill sat in front of him.

"Write it damn it!" She glowered.

"I won't!" He scowled

"Ronald Weasley, I know you like this girl so if you don't write this letter I swear I'll make you sprout tentacles were the sun don't shine!" Ron could see the seriousness in her voice and quivered slightly at the thought of making her carry out her treat, before he knew it he was writing the letter.

Now it was a new day and he was waiting with the window open for his informant.

Suddenly he heard a screech , he looked up he saw the snowy white barn owl come into his room carrying a pouch at her feet, she laid it on the bed a hooted gently as if asking if the coast was clear.

"Nobody's around" he told her. And then he saw how the snowy white owl quickly stretched out gracefully into a pretty 18 year old girl.

She sat down by his bed and opened the pouch she brought.

"Here" she called out throwing Ron a piece of toast "Eat" she said and took a bite out of her own piece.

Ron caught the piece but really didn't want it "I'm not hungry"

"There's nothing worse than a grumpy hungry boy so eat!" she glared.

He took a bite forcefully and almost choked for his lack of saliva.

"Anna can I ask, how did it go?" he was somewhat pale.

Anna looked up swallowed her last piece of toast and smiled. "Perfectly"

Ron hardly noticed he had sat down beside her to listen holding on to the toast as if were a comfort blanky. "What did she say?"

"Well she was apparently dreaming about you, my bets are that she was brawling with you in her dream, but don't worry she seemed sad about it, it's a good thing trust me" she said to him seeing his apparent horror of hearing he gave Mione nightmares.

She continued "Then she woke up and saw the letter she read it quickly and seamed really happy at first and then sad because she said it was too late" His heart sank, he stood up once more not noticing he was slightly crushing his toast leaving crumbs all over.

"I knew it was too late"

Anna stood up and touched his shoulder "Ron she wants to go with you, but she can't back out of her word she promised Victor she would go with him"

Ron looked up shocked "Victor? Victor Krum!" Anna nodded apprehensively.

"Blimey Anna! I can't compete with him! If I was a girl I'd be thrilled to go with him!"

"Ron you can and you will compete with him, and you'll win, we just need to make son preparations" she smiled.

"Now let me see your dress robes" she beamed. Ron looked even paler and opened his trunk letting the sight out.

"Oh good God! This is gonna be tougher than I thought" she sighed.

_**I need all the motivation I can get please R&R.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**More than 600 hits in two days thank you so much for reading!**_

**Chapter 7 The robes**

Ron and Harry waited at the bottom of the stairs leading to the great hall for their dates; they had hardly seen each other the last couple of days.

"Ron were did you get new robes?" Harry asked pleasantly surprised, the robes he had seen were for lack of a better word hideous and had assured himself these last days that he would do the impossible effort not to laugh when the time came and he saw his best friend in them; now these robes were decent, even though they didn't look entirely new, they resembled Harry's robes quite a bit for the exception of the color, navy blue, these went better with Ron's hair than the previous ones.

"Oh…Anna fixed them up for me" He could remember the whole scene and couldn't help to smile, Anna was standing in front of his four posted bed looking at his robes with an intense expression of the utter most concentration as if by staring at them long enough she could make them less ugly. She was muttering something under her breath which sounded a lot like "what am I going to do?"

"Can you fix them?" Asked Ron incredulously.

Anna looked up as if she was pulled out of a trance.

"Oh I will fix them, just don't know exactly how yet" There was a great deal of determination in her voice.

"Can't you transfigure them or something" He asked pleadingly.

"It's not that easy, you see, it's very difficult to transfigure clothes you have to pay close attention to details like size, texture, and symmetry, I could easily make it into a bath robe or a bedspread, not much science to that but to make dress robes that fit you well…I somewhat more complicated, there's a lot of parts and layers, and than there's the fabric...I have no idea what this is or what I can turn it into to make it look less matted, then there's the color…it's uneven to say the least and I think I'll just have to make them all black to cover it up…"

"Black's fine…" Ron said trying to sound casual after that mind boggling explanation.

"Hey wait…how are you gonna copy Mione's robes then?"

Anna looked up again "Well that's easier, a mimic charm on my white dress, white's better for mimicking charms"

"Can't we mimic Harry's robes then?" Asked Ron hopefully.

Anna looked up again "Please tell me you two are the same size…"

They weren't, Anna really had outdone herself she manage to copy the pattern on Harry's robes and performed engorging spells on the arms and the length, then she had to work on the fabric, she did flattening charm Ron remembered hearing her mother use on her hair that actually made the fabric look decent, and then the color, well the mimic charm managed to turn the robes a light shade of purple which was not a manly color according to Ron, Anna managed somehow to make it navy with a charm to turn thing blue.

"Really? Well tell that girl she'll make madam Malkins run for her money if she keeps that up" He smiled tensely. Harry was getting apparently more nervous every second that passed.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron who by himself was a wreck.

"Ron I can't dance! I'm bloody terrible at it and I have to start them off" Harry looked down right pale.

"Don't worry mate you'll be great just try to enjoy the music" Ron spoke this like someone else was talking; he would usually never say things like that he really must be tense.

Parvati came down shortly after and took her place along side Harry, Ron waited for Anna who came in two seconds later. She looked beautiful her hair was slightly curled and framed her face perfectly and her white dress was simple yet elegant, her eyes really looked amazing with her make up.

"You look great!" Ron said.

"So do you!" She smiled.

"Thanks, I had a bit of help" He winked, she reached him at the bottom of the stirs and took his arm, Ron caught the scent right away.

"You're wearing Mione's perfume!"

"Wow that was fast, yeah, I nicked some when her room was empty, that's why I'm so late, have to pay attention to details like that you know?" she smiled, "By the way Ron, did you remember to bring it?

"What...Oh yeah here!" he handed her a letter which she put in a pocket she had conjured up in her dress along side her wand.

"Oh by the way, Anna how are we going to carry all this out without Harry looking for us? He doesn't seem too eager to dance" He remembered when Harry waved at him by the Champions line giving him the thumbs up apparently for his date.

"Mmm I think I can fix that, lets just stand next to the dance floor" she looked around "By the way, where's Hermione? She left before I did back at the tower" they both looked back and saw something dart out of sight behind a column. Anna smiled broadly.

"There she is"

_** What do you think so far? Please comment. R&R**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**God bless traffic jams! I spent two hours stuck in traffic and managed to finish it!**_

_**Thanks for reading, hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 8 The girls bathroom**

Anna and Ron were standing beside the dance floor when the four champions passed by with their respective partners, Ron couldn't take his eyes off Hermione; she was making a point of not looking at him, and failing miserably at the attempt. Harry looked pale as he headed to the dance floor and Anna thought it was now about time to lend him a hand, she pulled her wand out discreetly, ducked as if she had dropped something and did a non verbal spell at Harry. He immediately felt as if every step he took dancing released a surge of warm and happiness inside him as if he had eaten large quantities of chocolate after a dementor attack, he smiled and to Parvati's great delight he seamed to greatly enjoy dancing even though he wasn't brilliant at it.

"Harry really looks better doesn't he?" Ron spoke to Anna not noticing she was just reincorporating herself.

"Oh yes" she winked "If I forget about it just remember to do a finite incantatum on him once the ball is thru" she smiled broadly.

Ron stared at her "You didn't!" he looked back at Harry "You did" he sighed defeated.

It was time for everyone to dance, Anna took Ron and headed to the dance floor, she whispered in his ear "Don't stop looking at her"

"What? I'm NOT!" Run blushed ears and all.

"Well that thing your not doing, don't stop doing it" she smiled.

Ron didn't say anything but did as he was told, he had enough experience with Anna these last couple of days as to know not to argue with her.

Hermione felt his gaze on her, she was fighting every impulse of her body not to look back at him, but couldn't help her eyes wonder.

"He is such a prat, he's not even looking at his date…he's looking at me, he won't stop…oh that twit!" her mind was going a mile a minute.

After a few minutes of this staring contest a slow song started.

Anna opened her eyes wide "Showtime" and once more pulled her wand out gently and whispered to Ron "Twirl me slowly"

Ron broke the eye contact with Hermione and took Annas hand, as if in slow motion she gave half a turn and when Hermione was straight in her sight she threw a hex straight at her bum, before she completed her turn and returned her wand innocently to her pocket.

Hermione felt as if someone had spanked her, she turned around furiously but found no one accountable for it, then just as her nerves calmed down she felt an intense urge to pee. She told Victor she'd be right back and headed out a quickly as she could without looking silly toward the bathroom.

Anna saw her dash and quickly said to Ron while following Hermione with her eyes "It started, head out, you know what to do" she gave a gentle excited squeeze at Ron's arm and followed Hermione in long hurried strides.

Once in the girls bathroom Anna had to fight back an urge to scream in frustration, it was like trying to walk into a beehive, girls were buzzing everywhere, performing makeup charms, correcting their hair, and mostly just talking ferociously. She may had knocked over one or two girls without caring looking for Hermione's feet. She finally found her stool and headed quickly into the next open one knocking a girl out of her way simply saying "It's urgent!", before this girl could answer the door of the stool Anna had dashed into swung open again revealing and empty space, a white barn owl carrying a letter landed on Hermione's shoulder just as she had flushed the toilet.

"What?" Hermione examined the letter the owl brought, sat back down and took it, again it simply read "Mione" she again recognized Ron handwriting and opened it to find a note and another closed envelope; she read the note.

"Mione I know it's too late now, I know you can't back out on Krum, but I need to know, if we'd had another chance, would you take it? Would you have chosen me? If the answer is yes, open the other envelope; if not, just give it back to the owl she'll know what to do.

Love

Ron"

She read the note three times straight, her mind boggled at the sight of words such as "chosen me" and "love", she then took the unmarked unopened envelope in her hand and stared at it as if she could muster up the power to make it see-through. Then she looked at the owl who simply nibbled gently at her hair as if telling her to go on and open it, she did...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Brace yourselves this is the longest chapter.**_

**Chapter 9 The other ball**

Hermione opened her eyes, blurry images started to become clearer each second, she was laying comfortably on soft warm grass, little lights twirled around her, she started incorporating herself, and saw she was surrounded by dozens fireflies lighting the patch of forest beautifully, the lake dazzled at a short distance, she couldn't help but gasp, it really was a magical sight.

"Like the view?" She turned and found Ron crouching a short distance behind her as if to see her better.

"Ron! But how?" she looked around, "It's winter!"

"You'll have to thank Anna for that, some sort of advanced greenhouse charm, nice little place, gave it a nice camouflage too, looks all covered in snow from outside."

Hermione walked over to the edges stretched out a hand and found it hit something like a glass wall.

"This is amazing...but THE BALL! How long was I out? Victor must be looking for me, oh God! Her eyes were big with shock and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Ron stood up cupped her cheek in his hand and simply said "Relax everything's been taken care off" he smiled gently, and suddenly, without her expecting it, he hugged her tightly. Hermione gasped but then felt so captivated by his scent and warmth that she relaxed into his arms. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Thanks for choosing me" she could feel intense heat emanating from his whole face and knew he was probably blushing as furiously as she was at that moment. He parted slightly from her pulled out his wand and pointed to what Hermione thought as the strangest looking phonograph she had ever seen, it had something like a flesh color cable sticking out that continued out of the greenhouse toward the snow covered forest. He muttered some spell and the sound from the ball filled the room, around them the fireflies seemed to follow the music and Hermione felt her hand being taken in his while his other hand took her waist.

"Care to dance?" he smiled.

"Love to" she answered.

They danced and danced smiling commenting on the night's events.

"So how did you get me out here without every one noticing? Last thing I remember I was in the girl's bathroom"

"Well it was quite a challenge, according to what Anna told me the bathroom was full of girls everywhere, so once you were out…he then apologized for the crudeness of putting sleeping powder in the second envelope…well once you were asleep, Anna had to make a toilet regurgitate to make the other girls flee for their lives, she put an out of order sign and cleaned up before I got there with the invisibility cloak, she put a spell on your dress so it would hold you up and move so all three of us sneaked away under the cloak toward this place"

"So she knows about the cloak now?" Hermione pulled up an eyebrow.

"Oh Mione, she knows about lots more things, she's a Seer, she was the one who told Fred and George how to use the Marauders Map" Anna had confessed this to him once she saw how surprised he was she knew about Harry's cloak.

"A Seer, oh Ron don't tell me you believe in that sort of nonsense?" she looked skeptically at him.

"Well then, then how did she know you would open the letter?" he smiled at her.

Hermione blushed "well…I don't know…she risked it…I mean…she couldn't know for certain…" she mumbled.

"She did" he smiled and continued dancing with her. Hermione continued pondering.

"And what did you do with Victor?" Slightly fearing he was knocked out cold somewhere in a broom closet.

Ron smiled "Don't worry about him, he must be perfectly happy, he's dancing with you after all"

"WHAT?" Hermione backed away, she thought for a moment the Ron had been Victor all along and the pit of her stomach sank, but then he knew too much about her, he couldn't be, that meant…

"She polyjuiced me?" Hermione asked uncertainty in her voice.

Ron offered his hand again to dance as he said "Not exactly, remember they already take some human transfiguration in 7th year" Hermione took his hand again and danced.

"So she transfigured into me? That's really advanced magic! And my dress?"

"She mimicked it to hers once you were here" they both smiled and danced some more.

"Ron do you mind if I take off these shoes my feet are killing me" she looked pleadingly.

"Oh yes, sorry love, she bewitched them too, you see she's an inch taller than you so she made them grow" he stood down and helped her take them off.

Hermione was in awe, "You called me love" Ron looked up somewhat horrorstruck, it had just slipped out, he blushed furiously again, he look down at her feet again and said "I'm sorry"

Hermione crouched down to his eye level and placed a hand on his cheek "Don't be, I liked it" she too was blushing. He placed his hand on hers and with his other hand held her chin gently, they looked into each others eyes and both leaned in, they closed their eyes just as they felt the surge from their lips touching, they kissed.

It could have been hours, days even, for all they knew they were in bliss, they didn't even notice the band say the last songs were about to play, they did notice though a coughing sound coming from what seamed to be the entrance to their magical greenhouse, they looked around there standing in the door was Anna back to her normal state again, looking to the sky above trying to give them privacy as she coughed. They both stood up quickly blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, really, but the dance about to end, we have to go back" she looked almost sorry as she said this.

"You go on ahead" Ron told Hermione, we don't want Victor to suspect now do we" he said with a mischievous look on his face. Hermione threw a stern look at him and laughed she started walking towards the door when Anna stopped her and said to her ear "I'm really sorry, Victor tried to kiss you but I couldn't bear it, he may be a little upset about it" Hermione looked up at her and smiled "Don't worry, I would of done the same thing" she looked back at Ron and blushed, she then headed back to the great hall.

"Well let's be off then" said Anna waiving her wand and disappearing the whole green house, the fireflies and the phonograph "Had a good time?" she looked at Ron he hadn't move all along this time, he just smiled and said "The best" Anna smiled she looked back at Hogwarts "Upps almost forgot she waved her wand again and the flesh like string curled up in her hands like a ball of yarn, she handed it to Ron and said while walking back to the great hall "Tell your brothers it works like a charm" Ron looked down at it "This is Fred and George's?"

"Yeah" beamed Anna.

"Didn't they ask you what you were gonna use it for?" He asked slightly terrified.

"No, once I told them I was a Seer, they didn't believe me at first, but when I told them that in less than two years they would have the highest ranking joke shop in Diagon Alley called I believe Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they seamed so impressed and happy about it that they didn't ask questions" she smiled.

The great hall was still packed, Ron could see Harry still happily dancing with Parvati and made a mental note to reverse his spell once the ball was over, he looked around some more, he saw his sister dancing with Neville she looked somewhat sad about something, he assumed it was because she would have preferred to go with Harry, he knew she fancied him ever since she met him. Short distance from him was Hermione dancing with a slightly glum looking Krum, he smiled to himself thinking how much glummer he'd look if he knew she had been with him all night. Anna pulled him out of his trance "Why does your sister look sad?"

Ron looked back at her "I assume it's because she fancies Harry" Anna looked at him and a smiled appeared on her face "Wait here". She ran towards the stage and signaled the bass player from the weird sisters, he seamed to notice Anna and leaned down to hear her, he nodded and she headed back towards Ron, who now saw how the bass player told the lead singer something.

"What did you tell him?" Ron seamed surprised as the beat of the song suddenly change to a snappier beat.

"I called in a favor; the bass player is one my brother's old roommates"

"Blimey. You have brothers? Now it all makes sense" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Just follow me" she winked.

The song was upbeat and Anna had been pulling Ron towards different directions pushing people as she danced, during a particularly fast part, the singer instructed to change partners, to Ron's surprise Hermione came to his arms, she was standing right beside them, Anna went with Krum, Ginny ended up with Harry which apparently lighted up both their faces, Parvati went to Neville not very happy about it, but the funniest pairs were undoubtedly Draco and a girl with her nose slightly askew covered in acne, Pansy and Colin Creevey, Hagrid and McGonagall and Dumbledore with madam Maxime.

"How did…?" Hermione smiled the Ron as they danced together once more.

"I don't know" he answered honestly smiling too.

"Ginny you look great" Harry beamed at her.

"Thanks Harry you too" Ginny blushed just like only a Weasley could.

"Mmm you smell just like Ermyownninny" exclaimed Krum to a somewhat making all her efforts not to laugh Anna.

"Really? I had no idea" Anna tried to sound surprised.

"Arre you katching a kold? You sound just like Ermyownninny did a while aggo"

"Um yeah must be a frog in my throat" Anna tried to sound raspy and held her throat with her hand. Overhearing in the back how Ron and Hermione were trying their best not to laugh out loud.

The song ended and everyone returned to their partners, the band announced they were leaving now and they would play a song for all the lovers out there. They might as well said dementors were coming, the whole placed cleared out for the exception of a few number of people.

"Well guess will be going then" Said Anna as she saw Hermione saying good night to Krum and leaving towards the tower.

"Wait I owe you this song at least" Said Ron holding her back "Please"

She looked back at him and smiled taking his hand.

"So...what are you doing after you graduate? You could tell he had a difficulty making small talk.

"I think I'll become a healer, I really like this whole caring for other business"

"I think you'll be great at that" he smiled, they danced some more..."Anna, I really don't know how to thank you for all you did for us"

She looked at him "Just promise me to look after that girl, she really is special"

"I promise" he smiled blushing..."Anna I hope you find someone who knows how special you are too"

"I already did" she smiled, leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

He hugged her and whispered at her ear "I wish you the best"

She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek; maybe as a healer she'd find the cure to broken heart.

**_Sniff, sniff, wanna know what happened next? Keep reading wink_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Epilogue**

Five years later, after Ron and Hermione helped Harry vanquish lord Voldemort they decided to get married, they couldn't forget Anna so they invited her happily; she brought the Weird Sisters as a wedding present to play in the reception. To Anna's surprise Hermione's dress looked very similar to the one she had worn to the ball years before, she commented this and Hermione told her she had always liked the way it looked on her and since they had looked almost the same assumed she'd look good in it too, no argument there.

Anna was happy to see Ginny had ended up with Harry, and also saw the twins had ended up with their Hogwarts sweethearts Angelina and Alicia. During the reception she was bored out of her wits, there was no one to dance with, she looked around and found another Weasley sitting alone at a table, it was Charlie he was a bit shorter and not as thin as Ron but had the same familiar good looks to him, she headed towards him and they started talking, a few minutes later they danced.

A year later Ron and Hermione got a letter from Rumania, Anna and Charlie had invited them over to their wedding next September, there was a picture with the letter, both of them looked very happy, they were holding hands, there was a full grown Norwegian Ridgeback in the background, Charlie waved at them with a hand wrapped in what looked like bandages, and Anna beamed with the bandage bag still clutched in her other hand. They turned the picture around and said "Look how much Norbert has grown, we sent a copy of the picture to Hagrid and another one to Harry"

"Guess you really need a Healer around when you work with dragons" sighed Hermione.

Ron turned the picture again and saw Anna.

"I couldn't think of a better one for the job" he hugged his now very pregnant wife and smiled.

_**It's finally done! I'm so happy! **_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_

_**Please tell me what you thought of it, good or bad, I can take constructive criticism.**_

_**If you'd like a sequel (about Charlie and Anna, or anyone else) please let me know in the review. **_


End file.
